


Over Yonder

by Anonymous



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Bonding, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, partially mute link
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21753067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: a collection of ficlets inspired by side quests, underrated npcs, and the unseen personal side of Hyrule's Champion –with some sidlink in the mix
Relationships: Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link/Prince Sidon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Determination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Link's eyes, the princess was one of the strongest people he's ever known. Perhaps even more so than him. 
> 
> Regardless, she wants to grow stronger.

“You want to what?” 

Eyes greener than all the pastures of Hyrule bored into Link with no less tenacity than in his memories. Or at least, what was left of them anyway.

“I want to learn the ways of the sword.” Zelda said, her tone unwavering in spite of his incredulity. 

It was close to what Link recognized as her ‘royal’ voice. The kind that was able to get her whatever she wanted, not that he was in any position to deny her—the future queen—anything. 

_And yet....._

“I don’t want to rely on just my power.” Zelda huffed when Link stared wordlessly.

She looked down at her palms, the same ones that only a few months ago, the power of the Goddess had emerged and waned off Ganon into the abyss of worlds. 

“Now that I have this magic, I couldn’t be anymore grateful to finally wield that of what my mother, and her mother has. Even so...” she clenched her hands into fists. “Not only have I not yet mastered it, I want to rely on...on _myself_ as much as I can anything else.”

She didn’t tell him that her desire to learn how to fight was in part due to wanting _some_ skill she could call her own, and not just an inexplicable power passed down from generation’s past. 

And what else was more her’s than her own physicality? 

The princess looked up, locking gazes with Link once more. “You understand, don’t you?” 

Again, her knight said not a word, but scooted close until he could reach out and place a hand on her shoulder. His touch was firm and promising through the material of her shirt—familiar.

_‘I'll help you.’_


	2. Display Stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There were four mounts after all - it only seemed like the proper fit. 
> 
> Zelda agrees.

The first time Zelda had ever visited Link’s cottage, it was after an eventful day of stopping by Hateno’s Ancient Tech Lab, having her body examined for abnormalities (he could only imagine what a century’s worth of standing toe-to-toe with Hyrule’s greatest enemy could do to a person) and watching ruefully as she caught up on lost time with perhaps one of her most ingenious friends. That is, before he eventually felt pressed enough to separate them, albeit guiltily.

In order to make up for it, he offered to spend the night at his house rather than the town’s inn, aware of her need for privacy. 

“I can’t believe you actually bought it out,” she teased. Link just shrugs.

Buying the house had been a spur-of-the-moment but no less than conscious decision. When at some point he’d grown tired of carrying around everything he found or fought for on his back, the signs around Hateno had come to mind and, well, it wasn't the worst idea (that being said, it was more of a storage space than a home, but a cozy one all the same).

Almost immediately, Zelda had gravitated towards a particular wall across from the door, and it felt as though the room had gone dawningly still.

“Are these...?”

He steps up beside her then, following her gaze to the group of weapons mounted on the wall. 

Mipha’s trident, Urbosa's scimitar, Daruk's smasher, and Revali's bow, all proudly hung together. As they were meant to be.

“Yeah.”

Her throat bobs once, and if there's a sheen of moisture glistening her eyes, Link doesn't comment on it. Only offering his presence as they admire the craftsmanship of each respectively. The moment feels timeless. 

"Do you miss them?" She finally asks, breaking the silence. 

Truthfully, it should have been hard to miss someone when there was scarce memory of them, let alone a whole group and yet—

Link found that he did.

There was a pull towards the weapons, to the mere thought of their wielders that he couldn't deny. It was alike to the muffled flurry of emotions in his chest whenever he regained a memory, or laid eyes on the princess....an ache deep down in his soul.

It was odd, but real. 

“....Yeah.” 

A smile. 

That night, they spent the remainder of their time trading stories of the good old days, chewing around mouthfuls of meat and rice bowls Link had cooked up for them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't be the only one who put the Champion's weapons next to each other, it fit so perfectly ~~besides Revali's that’s on the other wall but he has a bow and not a hand wield so akjdhkd.~~
> 
> Anyways last chap for a bit but dw, sidlink is next 👀


End file.
